


Upozornění: idioti jako rodina

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Idiots, M/M, Matchmaker Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson is So Done, Teasing
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Netušil, proč s těmi idioty pořád trávil čas.Ale na druhou stranu, Peter a Bucky byli jeho idioti. Což vlastně všechno vysvětlovalo.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Upozornění: idioti jako rodina

**Author's Note:**

> Nechte mě žít v představě, že po Endgame se Winter Falcon stalo kánonem a neoficiálně adoptovali Petera. Děkuji.

Sam frustrovaně vydechl, oči přivřené. _Tak jo, Wilsone, klid_ , pomyslel si. Hlavně dýchej. Nádech, výdech. Nádech, výdech...

_KŘACH_. 

„To už je podruhé za tenhle týden!“

„Omlouvám se, pane Barnesi!“

_Ale jak se měl sakra uklidnit s těmihle dvěma idioty po svém boku?_

Nešlo o to, že by neměl Petera rád. On ho měl rád, opravdu – ten kluk měl vrozený talent na to získat si srdce celého okolí. 

Šlo o Barnese. Přesněji řečeno o to, že se ti dva spikli proti němu. Sice to popírali, ale Sam znal pravdu. 

Jako jednotlivce je ještě dokázal zvládnout. Jenže když se hyperaktivní teenager spojil s tou jednorukou fosilií, nastalo peklo na zemi. Měl pocit, že se ho oba snaží přivést do blázince, ale nezbývalo mu nic jiného, když byl ze všech pozůstalých a aktivních hrdinů jediný, kdo uvažoval rozumně.

_Zatraceně Steve, ty ses prostě musel vrátit v čase a nechat mě jim napospas, že?_

_Seber se, Wilsone._

„Petere, Jamesi, myslím, že dneska už trénování bylo dost,“ zavolal na ně. Nezdálo se ale, že by ho slyšeli, přestože to oni měli vylepšený sluch, ne on.

Zkřížil si ruce na hrudi a sledoval je, jak po sobě hází všechny nepřipevněné předměty, které měli na dosah ruky, a snažil se ignorovat tu díru ve zdi, jíž už Spider-Man (opět) stačil vytvořit. Pitomé super sérum a radioaktivní pavouci.

Přesto sebou lehce trhl, když Peter po Barnesovi mrskl další půltunovou činku. Být to Steve nebo Bucky, bylo by to v pořádku, ale pořád si nezvykl, že takové párátko jako Parker je schopný uzvednout toho více než oba supervojáci dohromady.

„Parkere, Barnesi, konec!“ křikl hlasitěji. Tentokrát se nenechal odbít ani přeslechnout a oba konečně ustali.

„Rozkaz, pane Wilsone!“

Odolal vzdychnutí. Občas neměl ponětí, jak Stark toho kluka zvládal, ale chápal, proč si ho držel u sebe. „Ukliďte to tady, ano?“

„Můžeš nám pomoct, víš. Trénoval jsi taky,“ podotkl Barnes.

Střelil po něm naštvaným pohledem. „Vypadám, jako že běžně uzvednu tři sta kilo?“

„No jo, já zapomněl, ptáčátko.“

„Zmetku.“

„Pane Barnesi, pane Wilsone, nehádejte se, prosím.“

Sam jenom mávl rukou. „My se nehádáme, jasné? Ukliďte to tady,“ poukázal na všechny poházené věci okolo. „Já jdu do sprchy. Máte dvacet minut, protože v jednu je oběd.“

Zmizel dřív, než stačili odpovědět.

_Alespoň pět minut ticha a klidu, prosím._

~~~

„Kuřecí křidýlka?“

Zíral na Barnese a po milionté zalitoval, že fráze „kdyby pohledy zabíjely“ opravdu není skutečná. „Jak dlouho to budeš ještě dělat?“

„Můžu za to já, že se jmenuješ Falcon?“

„Říká někdo, kdo se pojmenoval _White Wolf_. Já mám alespoň křídla, tobě chybí čtyři nohy a ocas.“

James povytáhl obočí. „Ohledně toho ocasu bych si dovolil oponovat.“

Doposud tichý Peter se zakuckal, rázem rudý jako rak. Vážně, Sam si občas myslel, že s tím klukem muselo být něco špatně, když i stoletý veterán měl lepší narážky na sex než on. Peter vypadal, že by se nejradši propadl do země.

„Klidni to trochu, jsou tady děti, jo?“

„V porovnání se mnou jsi dítě i ty.“

„Takže uznáváš, že jsi starý.“

„ _Starší_ , ne starý.“

Peter si odkašlal. „Um, nechci nic říkat, ale technicky vzato je pan Barnes mladší než pan Wilson. Jistě, trávil čas… u ledu, a jistě, párkrát ho… probouzeli, ale když se nepočítá kryospánek, pak by panu Barnesovi mělo být něco přes třicet, zatímco panu Wilsonovi je čtyřicet.“

Chvíli oba dva mlčeli, dokud se Barnes nerozesmál. Doopravdy rozesmál; byť krátce, ale pro změnu opravdově. „A _ty_ mi říkáš fosilie?“

„A _ty_ se pořád divíš, že Steve předal velení mně?“ opáčil sarkasticky s pohledem upřeným na Petera. „Tohle je zrada, Parkere. To si budu pamatovat.“

„Hups?“

_Starku, proč jsi sakra musel umřít a nechat mi na krku i jeho?_

„Tohle je šikana,“ zamumlal si pro sebe. „Jsem obklopen dětmi a zrádci, kteří mě šikanují.“

Barnes na něj ukázal vidličkou. „Nepřeháněj, Wilsone. Pořád se chlubíš tím, jak jsi jediný dospělý, ale teď se jako dítě chováš ty.“

„Šikana,“ zopakoval.

„Nestěžuj si a jez svoje kuřecí křidýlka, ptáčátko.“

Peter se uchechtl a vzápětí se téměř ponořil pod stůl v marné naději, že se tak vyhne dalšímu ze Samových vražedných pohledů. Marně, samozřejmě, ale musel mu připsat body za snahu.

A taky za použití svého geniálního intelektu, protože Spider-Man moudře zůstal po zbytek oběda zticha.

_Proč já s těmi idioty pořád ještě trávím čas?_

~~~

„Zasraná Hydra, člověk by si myslel, že když polovina populace vstane z mrtvých, dají si alespoň na pár let pokoj.“

„Kéž by. Během těch pěti let měli zase čas se znova zformovat. Znáš to. Když hydře usekneš hlavu –“

„– narostou jí dvě další,“ přerušil ho Peter pochmurně. „A stejně to funguje i s organizací. Něco tak rozsáhlého jako je Hydra nemůžeš zničit, ať se budeš snažit sebevíc. Nakonec se vždycky najde nástupce. A Viper je jedním z nich.“

„Pořád nevím, kdy přesně ji stačili vycvi – Wilsone, pozor vlevo!“

S rozezleným výkřikem ve vzduchu provedl otočku a jen tak tak se stačil vyhnout kopí – kopí, kdo v téhle době sakra používá _kopí_ –, které by ho prošpikovalo zezadu. „Tys to prostě nemohl říct jinak, že?“ zavrčel.

„Zachránil jsem ti život, hodilo by se ‚děkuju,‘“ frkl Barnes.

„Polib mi.“

„S radostí.“

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že to říkám já,“ ozval se Peter zadýchaně, „ale tohle si _prosím_ nechte na potom. Nejlépe až já budu zpátky v Queensu a vy budete sami na základně, protože supersluch má své nevýhody.“

Na pár vteřin bylo ticho, ozývaly se jen zvuky boje a svištění křídel, jak se přesouvali po bojišti, rvali a uhýbali. „Řekl právě Spidey, co si myslím, že řekl?“

„Já myslím, že řekl,“ odsouhlasil James.

„Jako kdyby to nebyla jenom otázka času,“ zamumlal Peter. „Jste horší než May s Happym. Chováte se jako manželský pár.“

„ _Prosím_?“ vyjekl Sam přiškrceně, hlas téměř o oktávu vyšší. (Což naštěstí mohl svést na to, že zároveň nalétával na jednoho z agentů Hydry a nakopával ho do prsou.)

„Parkere,“ zasykl Barnes, „prosím, řekni mi, že vtipkuješ.“

Jako odpovědi se jim dostalo krátkého smíchu přerušeného vyjeknutím. „Našel jsem Viper!“

Rázem se konverzace odsunula do pozadí, byť na ni Sam rozhodně _nezapomněl_. Změnil směr a vyrazil na pomoc mladšímu hrdinovi, stejně jako Bucky.

Problém s Viper byl tenhle: ona sice neměla supersílu nebo superschopnosti, ale bojovat uměla stejně dobře jako Natasha nebo Bucky. A jako kdyby to nestačilo, oháněla se otrávenými zbraněmi, které byly právě onen kámen úrazu.

Upřímně, Sam neměl jedy rád. Byly tak… komplikované. Hledat _protijed_ často bývala sázka všechno nebo nic, protože na více pokusů nebýval čas.

O důvod víc, proč jsou na Viper tři, ne jeden. (Dobře, byli tři proti Viper a jejímu komandu agentů, ale to je vedlejší.)

„Převezmeme to, mladej,“ houkl Bucky.

Peter se ani nehádal, místo toho si s nimi vyměnil pozice a kryl je před ostatními agenty, zatímco oni se vrhli na Viper. Sam si její ostří držel od těla křídly a Bucky používal svou ruku jako efektivní štít.

Ale byla to právě blízkost, kterou mezi nimi díky své železné ruce navodil, co se mu málem vymstilo.

Viděl její klamný pohyb doprava, stejně jako ostří potřené jedovatě zelenou tekutinou, a taktak stačil Buckyho křídlem odstrčit na stranu a zaujmout jeho místo, než ho se mu ostří stačilo zabodnout do boku. Slyšel zaskřípání kovu, když se dýka střetla s jeho křídly, a než se Sam znova stačil pohnout, Bucky se vynořil zpoza něj a s temným výrazem ve tváři Viper vypnul na jednu ránu.

Sam složil křídla a chystal se pokleknout k Viper, aby si od ní vzal zpátky flashku se soubory, kterou ukradla (a kvůli níž je povolali na misi), ale Barnes se před něj postavil, čelist zaťatou. „Co to sakra bylo?“

Nevěřícně na něj zíral. „Děláš si prdel? Možná jsem ti právě zachránil život. Netušíš, jaký sajrajt na tom svém ostří má!“

„Mohla tě bodnout!“

„A tebe by bodla určitě, kdybych nezasáhl!“

„Jenže ty nemáš vylepšené hojení!“

„To neznamená, že jsem neschopný!“

„Hej, manželé!“ křikl Peter. „Dořešíte si to doma, teď se musíme postarat o Hydru, než se proberou, takže zpátky do práce.“ Dopřál si krátkou odmlku. „A pak že já jsem tady dítě.“

Sam se Barnesovi naposledy podíval do očí, než sebou cukl a prohledal Viper, jak měl původně v plánu.

~~~

„Parkere!“

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že to udělal.“

„Říkal, že to udělá, když spolu zase nezačneme mluvit.“

„To nemění nic na tom, že tomu pořád nevěřím,“ zasykl Falcon.

„Volali jste?“ Spider-Man stál na druhé straně tělocvičny, ruce zkřížené na hrudi a obočí povytažené, a opíral se o dveře, jako kdyby se nic nedělo.

„Jo,“ zavrčel Sam a lehce se zavrtěl. „Dostaň nás odsud!“

Protože Sam a Bucky byli nalepení jeden na druhého, obličeje jen pár centimetrů od sebe, a viseli hezkých pár metrů nad zemí, omotaní Peterovými pavučinami, aby ani jeden z nich nemohl utéct.

„A proč bych to dělal?“ zeptal se klidě. „Už je to týden a vy dva spolu nemluvíte, protože jste naštvaní jeden na druhého, že se ten druhý mohl zranit. Takže tam hezky zůstanete, dokud vám nedojde, že když jsem jednou zmiňoval, že polovina mojí školy čeká, až jim potvrdím, že jste pár, myslel jsem to vážně.“

Oba dva mlčeli a jenom na něj zírali. Peter s nezájmem pokrčil rameny. „Vaše volba. Nestěžujte si a buďte rádi, že nejste hlavou dolů. Kdybyste chtěli dolů, víte, co máte dělat.“

_Zmiňoval už Sam, že je tohle šikana?_

Sledovali ho, jak odchází, a teprve po pěti minutách znova prolomili ticho. „Um…“ Bucky si odkašlal. „Zdá se to jenom mně, nebo tady začíná být… těsno?“

_Idioti, jeden vedle druhého._

Ale nemohl popřít, že mu přirostli k srdci a že je měl rád.

Navíc měl Barnes pravdu. _Opravdu_ tady začínalo být dost těsno.

Lehce se zavrtěl, ale pak se zarazil, protože mu došlo, že to dělá ještě horší, než už je. Se rty staženými v úzkou linku opatrně pozvedl bradu, aby viděl, jak na něj Bucky upřeně zírá.

Několik dlouhých vteřin na sebe zírali, než Sam s tichým vzdechem zkrátil vzdálenost mezi nimi a políbil ho.

_Proč to neposunout dál? Ostatně_ , pomyslel si, _je to_ můj _idiot._

( _Oba dva jsou_ , poopravil se, když je z polibku vyrušilo radostné „Konečně!“)


End file.
